A Change in the Paths
by LittleUnknownFighter
Summary: During the fight at VotE between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Some higher power decides to interfere in hopes of making a better future for anyone willing to learn and except what is, what's not and what's about to change. Now the only question is...what higher power interfered?
1. Happenings at VotE

**Disclaimer!**

 **I do NOT own Naruto or any other anime or characters or songs that may or may not be mentioned in this story.**

"Blah" Normal speech/Text/Present Time

" _Blah_ " Thinking

" **Blah!** " Bijuu Talking/Jutsu

" _ **Blah!**_ " Bijuu Thinking

" **BLAH!** " voice of a higher power

" _Blah_ " Flashback

Please keep in mind that this is my first story so please be kind. Thank you! and here's a shout out to my good friend u/6642700/YaoiProductions101 I hope I can count on you for future stories...Now on with this story!

How? How had it come to this?

* _Clang!_ *

They were suppose to stay together! They were suppose to grow strong together!

* _Clang!Clang!_ * _"Argh! D-damn it!"_

They were suppose to remain a team and show everyone that they were wrong! That HE wasn't going to turn out like his brother, that HE wasn't going to be the dead-last forever, and that SHE too had the potential to do great things...now...

* _Clang!*_ _...*_ _Thud!_ _* ...*_ _Pant,Pant*_ _..._ _"S-sasuke...you gotta stop this!...please"_

Now the raven haired boy was trying to end all that and his best friend, a blonde haired blue eyed whisker face boy, was trying to bring him back home. After a long fierce battle atop the statues of Hokage Hashirama and clan head Madara Uchiha, the two friends stood opposite of one another, ready to charge each other again one finally time, both thinking that only one would be walking away...again how had it come to this?...

* _FlashBack no Jutsu!_ *

 _Naruto stood on the head of the statue of the first Hokage...Hashirama Senju, panting heavily after having fought against his best friend and self proclaimed(by both) brother...Sasuke Uchiha, who stood on the head of the statue of the once mighty clan head Madara Uchiha. He didn't want to fight the raven...he...THEY, just wanted him to come back home...so they could ALL grow strong together, so why? why was his 'brother' trying to defect to that horrible snake Orochimaru?! could the raven see that the Sannin was only using him?_

 _"S-sasuke please stop! Lets just go home! I don't want to fight you!" Naruto yelled over to the equally heavily panting Sasuke...who in turn only glared at the blonde._

 _"N-no! I can't go back there! That damn village is just holding me back from reaching my true potential! Orochimaru...he's the only one who can give me the power I need to kill Itachi! Why can you understand that you dope!" Sasuke retaliated. Why could no one understand that! He needed to kill THAT man...he needed to pay for what he did, everyone was just trying to keep him for the power he rightfully deserved!_

 _"You're right! I don't understand...I don't understand how you think that snake-teme is going to help you achieve tha-"Naruto started before Sasuke interrupted him "SHUT UP DOPE! I'll show you why an Elite like me deserves more power!" The raven yelled, as he started charging up for one more chidori_

 _Seeing Sasuke charge up one last chidori, Naruto realized his best friend/brother wasn't leaving him any other choice "I-if that's the way you want it..." he whispered as he charged up his Rasengan "...Then...I'll just have to take you back by force!" he yelled._

 _As both jutsus were ready, the young Genins raced over the heads of the statues before jumping off the edges towards one another. As they grew near one another neither could help but remember all the good times, Training, being with friends, their first B-turned-A-Rank mission to wave, the Chuunin exams..._

 _"Sorry...Naruto...but this is goodbye" "Sasuke...I'm sorry...I never wanted it to come to this"_

 _Just as the two were mere inches from colliding with one another, something...or rather, someONE decided that enough was enough and interfered_

 _ **"THIS HAS GONE ON LONG...ENOUGH!"**_ _shouted a booming voice, and in a flash of bright light...both Genin were gone..._

And there you have it...the first chapter! :D

Sorry if it's short. but any future chapters I'll try making longer but for now I want to see what you all think so please...REVIEW :3 thank you

If I get at least 10 good reviews I'll try posting more chapters up faster :)


	2. The Sage

**Disclaimer!**

 **I do NOT own Naruto or any other anime or characters or songs that may or may not be mentioned in this story.**

"Blah" Normal speech/Text/Present Time

" _Blah_ " Thinking

" **Blah!** " Bijuu Talking/Jutsu

" _ **Blah!**_ " Bijuu Thinking

" **BLAH!** " voice of a higher power

" _Blah_ " Flashback

##################################################################

Meanwhile...

A silver haired Jounin had reached the Valley of the End in hopes of being able to stop both of his precious students from killing one another, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if either Naruto or Sasuke died, deep down he blamed his own teaches...or lack of he should say. As he continued jumping through the trees towards his destination he made a promise, to himself and his students, that once he brought them back he was going to put more effort into teaching them proper team work and start training them seriously...thinking about it now Kakashi began thinking he should have listened to the other senseis about it being too soon to enter them into the chuunin exams...

 _*Flashback no Jutsu!*_

 _Standing in the office of the Hokage, four Jounin senseis stood before the elderly Hokage. Sarutobi studied the four Jounins carefully before finally speaking._

 _*Ahem*"Alright...you all understand why each of you are here. The Chuunin exams are right around the corner and we need to decide Konoha's entering teams" said the Hokage as he gave the present senseis a hard stare to show the importance of this decision._

 _With the suggestion in the air Kakashi stepped forward "I'd like to nominate my team for the chuunin exams then.."_

 _This had the other Jounin senseis and the Hokage gasping before the green spandex wearing Jounin spoke up to him "Are you sure that's a wise decision my eternal rival? We get you have confidence in your students but don't you think it's a little too soon to enter them into the exams?" he asked_

 _Before another Jounin sensei spoke in agreement, this was Asuma Sarutobi, sensei to team the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho "I'm agreeing with Gai on this one Kakashi...besides the second portion of this exam requires team work and your team...well to be honest does even appear to know what that means." he said_

 _Before the female Jounin sensei spoke up, this was Kurinai sensei to team 8 "I agree with them Hatake, it's not wise to enter a rookie team anyway and with the way your team acts towards one another already shows that they aren't ready" she said, as all three Jounins tried to reason with the Copy-cat nin._

 _"How about you worry about your own students and let me worry about mine...Besides I think they're ready, they've already proven it to me during the mission to wave...if they could handle that then they can handle these exams." He said, sending the others a small glare before facing the Hokage._

 _Sarutobi sighed before handing Kakashi three pieces of paper "Alright then...have them sign these and report to the designated building on the day of the exams...now, what of the rest of you?"_

 _*End flashback*_

Kakashi couldn't believe how foolish he had been, signing up a rookie team that didn't even know the fundamentals of team work for the chuunin exams, and not only that but he had blown off two of his students to personally train Sasuke...poor Naruto, he could remember the look the crushed genin had given him when he told the blonde that he couldn't train him. Luckily he had been able to find a strong sensei to train him for the finals, the Toad Sage Jiraiya had taken it upon himself to train the gaki. As for Sakura...she didn't even make it to the finals, lacking the right training to beat her own rival Ino in the preliminaries, one more thing to fix when they were a proper team again getting the girl to start taking her training seriously.

An hour later Kakashi finally made it to the Valley of the End, but looking around he couldn't find any trace of either of his little genins, were could they have gone? Did Orochimaru end up kidnapping both!? Using his chakra to scan the surrounding area told him that was not the case as there was no residue chakra from the Snake Sage anywhere near the area where the fight had taken place, but...he had picked up a VERY powerful chakra source, one that was far greater then what he had felt during the battle with the Nine-tailed fox. He had never felt anything like this, this amount of chakra...it was incredible! This just left one question though...where were Naruto and Sasuke? another scan told him they HAD been here...if the scorch marks and gaping holes in the statues were anything to go by, but now...it was if they had simply vanished but there wasn't any residue chakra left behind indicating that they had run in any direction, they were just...gone. Discoveringthis Kakashi sighed and began heading back to Konoha to deliver this disturbing development, Tsunade wasn't going to like this one bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In some unknown place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A pair of mesmerizing blue eyes fluttered open, only to see a sea white...in every direction Naruto looked actually was nothing but white...was he dead? Shaking his head and sitting up he looked around again, this time spotting his raven haired friend unconscious on the ground next to him which probably ruled out the theory that he was dead but then...where was he? Naruto tried to bring up the last thing he could remember, he and Sasuke had been fighting on the heads of the statues, Sasuke had charged up a chidori while he himself chared up a rasengan for one final attack on each other then...what?

"Oh yeah! There was that really loud voice and that really bright light!" he shouted in excitement before he tried looking to see if he could spot the person who had spoken then but all he could see was Sasuke and the endless sea of white...so who had yelled? Hearing a groan next to him Naruto's head shot over to Sasuke, seeing the raven coming to as he too sat up and looked around to see where they were but only to see the same thing Naruto was seeing, speaking of which Sasuke turned to face him and as both discovered neither looked injured from their previous fight, almost like they hadn't been fighting at all.

"You have any idea where we are dope?" Sasuke asked as he faced his friend. Naruto shook his head "Not a clue. I just woke up a few seconds before you did." he responded before continuing "This place seems weird though...there's nothing here. No sounds, no wind or anything just...nothing." he said sadly before watching the raven stand up, followed by Naruto himself "Well...we're not going to find out by just sitting here." Sasuke mumbled before walking in a direction "Come on dope...lets try to find something that'll tell us where we are." he said as Naruto ran to catch up with him, better they stick together for the time being, if they ran into trouble they would have to rely on each other to fight whatever came for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOTH NARUTO AND SASUKE HAVE DISAPPEARED!?" shouted a very angry feminine voice.

Inside the council room the current Hokage, Tsunade Senju, had gathered the council once Kakashi had returned at his immediate request, saying he had some rather disturbing news to tell them. Once the council was gathered Tsunade ordered Kakashi to report what he had found and why he hadn't returned with Naruto or Sasuke...or both, so he had gone into detail about what he had come across once he made it to the Valley of the End, the strange yet powerful chakra signature and how both genins signatures just seemed to vanish into thin air and how he had no explanation for it, this unfortunately did NOT sit well with anyone.

Danzo was fuming at having lost not only the last Uchiha but his jinchuuriki weapon as well. Tsunade what down right furious! Her adopted little brother was missing and NO ONE had a clue as to where he or the Uchiha had disappeared to. The ninja half of the council was growing concerned as the minutes ticked by, two of Konoha's most promising ninjas had disappeared and not even Kakashi himself had been able to trace them down and had no clue as to what the mysterious powerful chakra was that was in the area that the young genins were in. The civilian council however was mixed, while they were glad that the demon brat was finally gone, was also worried that so was their precious Uchiha and that was bothersome...what if he was captured by an enemy to be used against them?!

At this thought a woman with pink hair stood up quickly "Hokage-sama! we must send out a search party for Sasuke immediately he could have be captured by an enemy village!" Sakuya Haruno yelled out,

This caused a stir in the room as many contemplated this idea before the head of the Hyuuga clan, Haishi Hyuuga stood up "Miss Haruno, it has already been pointed out by Kakashi that there hadn't been any other chakra signatures in the area. Just those belonging to The Uzumaki boy, The Uchiha and one that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. I'm sure if it had been an enemy shinobi then Hatake would have been able to track them down and retrieve both genin easily...seeing as this was not the case, I think we should investigate this mysterious chakra Hokage-sama, it seems to be linked to the strange disappearances of the young genin." he stated as the other clan heads nodded in agreement.

Tsunade nodded as she looked around the room at the worried faces of the council, they had every right to be worried after all if one person could wield that amount of power and not only avoid being discovered but also cause two potential genin to disappear then something wasn't right "I agree with the Hyuuga clan head. While I do think it's important to be looking for Naruto and Sasuke need to know what or who it is we're dealing with...I'll send a message to Jiraiya and have him return to the village and start investigating this." with those words spoken Tsunade called an end to the meeting. Danzo couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough so he could get back to his ROOTS headquarters and start his own investigation, the civilians headed back to their homes and just prayed that Kami brought back their precious Uchiha, while the clan heads headed back to their compounds(Or the hospital in some cases) to let their children know what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the mysterious place of white~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two genin had been wondering around for what seemed like hours now and they had yet to come across ANYTHING! Not even another person, or an animal or even a freaking plant! There was absolutely nothing here...where ever here was. So with a sigh both ended up giving up and sitting down to think about where they could be and how they ended up here, but neither could think of anything that lead to them being transported here.

"GAH! This is so frustrating! Where in Kami's name are we!?" shout the blonde genin as he scratch his head in frustration.

"Shut up dope...and stop asking that, it's not like I know and there's not any one here that can answer that." the raven haired Uchiha stated angrily, equally as frustrated as his friend.

The young genins were getting just a tiny bit scared. They had been here for what seemed like days yet...they never seemed to get hungry, not did they get tired even after all that walking, and after having a small disagreement which ended in a little scuffle both discovered that if they even a small scratch healed in seconds just before their eyes. To say this place was starting to creep them out was an understatement, it unnerved them to the point neither wanted to be out of ear shot or eye sight of each other in case either ended up disappearing forever.

Getting to his feet and helping Naruto to his Sasuke was about to start walking again, sitting around doing nothing was starting to bother him, when a silhouette appeared not too far away and seemed to be making their way towards the two ninjas. Glancing over at Sasuke, Naruto spoke in a whisper "S-sasuke...w-who do you think t-that is?" he stuttered, Sasuke only shrugged but kept his eyes on the mysterious person. When said mysterious person was standing in front of them they could see it was an old man with what looked like horns on his head, a strange swirl mark on his forehead and odd purple ringed eyes, when the old man spoke...it was in the eerily familiar booming voice...

" **I SEE YOU BOTH MADE IT HERE SAFELY. GOOD WE HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT AFTER ALL, TO BEGIN WITH...MY NAME IS HAGOROMO OTSUTSUKI, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THAT SAGE OF SIX PATHS.** " he said while smiling at the two stunned faces.

##################################################################

That's it for part two! Let me know how you liked it! :D


End file.
